


奎顺+汉荣

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright
Summary: 弥补一下上一篇29没吃到？





	奎顺+汉荣

汉荣+奎顺

金珉奎心想，自己早晚有一天能让这个哥哥气死。

舞蹈大赛的时候，不知道哪里来的木头茬没有清理干净，在权顺荣做一个用手撑地的动作的时候直直的扎进了手掌里，而他这个舞痴哥哥甚至脸脸色都没变一下完美的完成了第一个舞台，在主持人串场的间隙也完全不顾金珉奎要把刺给他拔出来的举动，随手拿过毛巾擦了擦血迹就扭头去准备第二支舞蹈。

直到所有舞台都表演完毕才哼哼唧唧的扑倒金珉奎怀里喊疼，被在气头上的金珉奎二话不说扛到背上就背去了校医院。

把权顺荣安放在候诊室又马不停蹄的去挂号买水，等他回来的时候发现权顺荣已经熟门熟路的进了治疗室。

时间不早了，校医院已经没有别的病人，空荡荡的走廊上就站着金珉奎一个人，虽然虚掩的门上挂着“就诊中，患者家属请在外等候”的字牌，但是诊室里面隐隐传来的声音让金珉奎根本没有办法安安静静的在外面等着。

那是他最熟悉不过的声线，但是声音的内容却是他从来没有听到过的。

“嗯……不要那里……啊！净汉哥！啊……再重一点……哈啊……好舒服……”

原本就烧在脑子里的那根小火苗蹭的一下就着了起来，金珉奎踹开门大力的扯开碍事的医用隔帘，漂了一头金发的医生转过头来——————

这个人金珉奎认识的，之前有一次他得了市里的摄影奖，收到消息就兴冲冲的跑到权顺荣的公寓去告诉他这个好消息，正好撞见这个漂亮的一瞬间让人分不出性别的医生正搂着自己心心念念的哥哥在楼道里亲吻。

“啊，珉奎你过来啦。”听到声响的权顺荣从床上抬起头来，“净汉哥手速超快的已经帮我清理完伤口包扎好啦，你在外面稍坐一会儿哦他帮我按摩完我们就一起出去吃饭！”

“顺荣呀，我看这个小帅哥现在不想吃饭。”

“他可能只想吃你。”  
————————

怎么会这样。

金珉奎看着乖顺的跪在身前给自己口交的权顺荣，这个画面他在梦里肖想了无数次，但真实的发生在自己眼前的感受比他梦里还要在刺激十万倍，权顺荣的嘴巴小小的，平时随便嚼点什么嘴里就鼓鼓囊囊的，沾了油滋的嘴唇红红亮亮的，每次看到金珉奎都有冲动吻上去把他的嘴唇像吃果冻一样一点一点的吸食进去，弥补自己心脏上因为他而空缺的那一块。

现在，哥哥的嘴唇也是红红亮亮的，上面沾着的是自己的无法吞咽下去的口水和从他龟头上溢出的透明淫液，硕大的龟头在哥哥柔软的脸颊上顶起一个凸起，哥哥小心翼翼的收起牙齿用整个口腔含着他，可是还有一截儿露在外面。

没有受伤的小手正在他的性器底端撸动着，颠弄着两颗沉甸甸的小球，被包扎好的左手却扣在金珉奎的腰上，微微势力让他向前顶动着，“哥，不行……”金珉奎舍不得将性器插到权顺荣更深的地方，却被在权顺荣身后开拓着身后的隐秘之地的尹净汉打断了话头。

“小荣可以含的更深的，对吗宝贝？”

眼角已经被金珉奎傲人的性器操弄到泛起红晕的权顺荣点了点头，放松着自己的喉头和咬肌，让金珉奎的性器进入了一个前所未有的深度，下意识的吞咽反应挤压着敏感的龟头，金珉奎再难克制自己的本能，抓紧权顺荣的脖子深深浅浅的抽插起来，嘴边流出的唾液被拍击成泡沫黏在金珉奎湿漉漉的体毛上，权顺荣鼻子里口腔里全是弟弟檀腥的味道，但是却让他更加兴奋的收缩着口腔配合着金珉奎的抽插，突然袭来的快感让金珉奎精关难守，他急忙向外想抽出自己的性器却被权顺荣按住腰紧紧地箍住，哥哥的牙齿轻轻的磨着他性器的根部，两颊卖力的嘬弄着刺激着他，没过一会儿金珉奎就低吼着将白浊射到了权顺荣的嘴里。

射精之后眼前发白一片让金珉奎有些恍惚，再回过神来的时候就看到权顺荣正张着被操到红润的嘴唇把舌头上的东西给他看，又伸着小舌头在还硬挺着的性器上逡巡扫动着，像一只欲求不满的小猫在舔舐甜美的棒棒糖一样，直到金珉奎的性器又控制不住溢出一小股淫液沾到他的嘴唇上，才满意的舔了舔嘴唇故意咕咚一声把含在嘴里的精液咽了下去。

 

金珉奎向来是知道在舞台上的权顺荣是性感的，私下又是喜欢撒娇skinship满满的黏人哥哥，但是从来没能想到过这种时候的权顺荣是如此的魅惑，好像被他看一眼三魂七魄都要被他吸食过去。

射过一次金珉奎有些腿软，他后退几步坐在医生大人的椅子上，看着窄小的床上权顺荣正被尹净汉搂在怀里操。在给金珉奎口的时候尹净汉已经把权顺荣的后穴玩的像是出水了一样又湿又软。现在正紧紧地吸着自己的阴茎上上下下的吞吐着，腿和手臂都乖乖的环在自己的腰和脖颈上，甜腻的呻吟就贴在自己的耳边随着他自己的晃动碎落在空气里，自己动了没几下就亲亲自己的脸颊喊累，“想让哥哥操我嘛……”撒娇的语气让人只想多听他求自己几句。

故意不接他的茬儿而是用手去揉捏他柔软的臀肉，顺着大开的臀缝一点一点去摸敏感的肛周，感觉怀里的小动物哼哼着瑟缩了一下，内里骤然收缩夹自己夹的更紧了，权顺荣扭着屁股去追随尹净汉手的轨迹，却一不小心让体内炙热的性器撞到自己的敏感点上，闷哼一声软了腰身在尹净汉怀里，任他上上下下的摸了个遍，从大腿根到腰线都布满了深深浅浅的指痕。

 

这在一旁的金珉奎看来更给哥哥布上了一层艳丽的色彩，他走上前去将自己又一次硬起来的性器夹在自己身体和权顺荣的背脊中间，权顺荣骑在尹净汉胯上起起伏伏的，背后的软肉也断断续续的摩擦着金珉奎的阴茎。

“珉奎—金珉奎—”权顺荣拖长了声线叫他的名字，“净汉哥年纪了不行了，你快点来操我……唔！！”激将法还没用完就被一巴掌拍在屁股上，尹净汉被权顺荣这个饥渴的小样子可爱到笑出声来，他叼住气嘟嘟的小嘴巴箍住他的腰狠狠的撞进去，好像要把囊袋也顶进松软的小穴里，听着权顺荣被操弄的一句完整的话都说不出来只能含含糊糊的叫着哥哥。

“年轻人恢复的就是快啊，”抽插的间隙还不忘调侃一句金珉奎，“小荣转过来让珉奎操好不好？小帅哥眼睛都快憋红了。”

两个人一个把着权顺荣的腰一个人扶着权顺荣的腿，默契的在尹净汉的性器还插在权顺荣身体里的状态把他转了个圈，权顺荣发出一声短促的尖叫射了出来，被尹净汉像小孩把尿一样双腿大开搂在怀里，一根硬挺的性器抽出去换上另外一柄蓄势待发的灼热，没给权顺荣任何适应时间，金珉奎掐着已经布满了指痕的大腿根重重的把自己一下一下的顶到销魂的洞穴的深处。

权顺荣伸着舌头出来让金珉奎亲他，舌根被吮到发麻，尹净汉冰凉凉的手又从身后伸过来对着挺翘的乳尖又扣又捏，让还在高潮余韵的权顺荣全身都颤抖着被动接受着身前身后两个男人的玩弄，饥渴的性器又颤颤巍巍的翘起来被纳到尹净汉掌心撸动着，身前金珉奎毫不停歇的抽插顶弄也给前列腺带来触电般又酥又麻的快感。

不知道这样淫乱的场面又进行了多久，小小的校医室里除了脆弱的床板被激烈的性事冲撞的吱扭吱扭的声音就是三个男人高高低低的呻吟。这样的场景，也许今后会经常上演了……


End file.
